1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oxazole compounds. More particularly, it relates to oxazole compounds which possess activity for lowering blood sugar and activity for improving glucose tolerance and thus are useful as antidiabetic agents.
2. Prior Arts
Various compounds have been prepared to provide antidiabetic agents, which however leave the problem to be improved on both points of activity and side-effect.
4,5-Diaryloxazole-2-alkanoic acid derivatives which show antiinflammatory activity have been known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,671 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 49(1974)-38268).
As the result of studies on 4-aryloxazole compounds, we now prepared new 4-aryloxazole compounds having a substituent at the 2-position which were found to possess activities for lowering blood sugar and improving glucose tolerance.